La eternidad a tu lado
by JohannaAndersenKhd
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas Spiritshipping para reto Fictober. Basadas tanto en el universo de Gx, como en universos semi alternos.
1. Chapter 1 Ruido

**La eternidad a tu lado**

 **Tema 08: Ruido.**

* * *

Se removió entre las cobijas con parsimonia antes de abrir los cristalinos ojos verdes, rebuscó a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara de noche y la encendió para sentarse.

 _¿Que hora era?,_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos, pues estaba bastante seguro de que faltaban un par de horas aún para el amanecer. Entonces, _¿qué era todo ese ruido?._

Aguzó el oído, y ahí estaba de nuevo; el inconfundible sonido de los sartenes siendo removidos en algún lugar no muy lejano. Tomó su celular y entrecerró un poco los ojos cuando la luz de la pantalla le lastimó la vista, indicando que eran apenas las 4:28 de la mañana. Y de pronto escuchó la licuadora encendida en la cocina. Su cocina.

Johan se levantó de un salto, él no creía en los fantasmas, pero ...

Patino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala y su mirada se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta de entrada, en donde un par de botas rojas -que lo conocía muy bien-, reposaban después de meses recorriendo kilómetros y más kilómetros alrededor del mundo.

Se paralizó cuando sintió una ligera presencia justo detrás de él, y tan cercana, que no estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido acercarse tanto sin que él lo advirtiera.

 _─ ¿Listo para el desayuno, Johan?_

* * *

Notas:

Hola, esta es mi primera publicación, llevaba varios años para intentarlo porque estoy enamorada de esta pareja, y pensé que sería bueno empezar con el reto de Fictober, y haré todo mi esfuerzo por actualizar diario, como debe ser. Empiezo en el día ocho porque hoy me encontré precisamente con el reto, pero sí tiene una buena respuesta, analizaré la posibilidad de agregar los primeros siete temas al final.

Y si, Judai está hablando de 'ese' tipo de desayuno, por si no se entendió del todo.

Acepto críticas constructivas y de todo tipo. Si se encuentra errores, por favor, háganmelo saber y los corregiré enseguida.

Y nada, disfrútenlo, es para ustedes.


	2. Chapter 2: Droga

**La eternidada tu lado.**

 **Tema 09: Droga**

* * *

Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cara en las palmas de sus manos para observar con detenimiento a Johan, quien estaba sentado justo frente a él en la mesa. Tenía una cara de concentración que Judai pocas veces había visto, con el ceño fruncido, los labios entre abiertos y la mirada completamente fija en un libro cuyo título no le parecía muy interesante " _The orgin of the species_ ". _¿Qué clase de manga era ese?._

Johan dio un sorbo a su taza de café, después dio la vuelta a la página y continuó su lectura como si no se percatará de la presencia de Judai, quien suspiró con pesadez, sintiéndose extrañamente ignorado.

Cuando lo vio, la primera vez, nunca pensó que Johan fuese tan apasionado a la lectura y, en especial, a esas enormes tazas de café que acostumbraba beber con frecuencia. Y solo lo había descubierto un par de días atrás, al visitarlo por primera vez en su casa en Noruega, dónde el clima frío le daba la excusa perfecta para beberlo a todas horas.

Judai estaba seguro de que aquello era una adicción, en dónde el café era la droga y Johan el adicto, y se preguntó porque alguien tan similar a él, como lo era Johan, disfrutaría de una bebida tan amarga como esa.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse, pues se estaba aburriendo bastante ahí sentado, cuando Johan rompió el silencio.

─Judai ─comenzó, sin despegar la mirada de aquel libro ─. Me recuerda a ti.

El castaño se detuvo en seco y lo miró con sorpresa, sin entender realmente lo que Johan quería decir.

─El café ─agregó el peliazul cerrando por fin aquel libro para tomar aquella humeante taza entre sus manos─. Tiene el color de tus ojos , y al igual que ellos… ─ continúo antes de darle un trago, que a Judai le pareció eterno, a la espera de oír el resto de la frase, por lo que decidió imitarlo con su taza de chocolate─, también me quita el sueño.

Finalizó el de ojos verdes mientras volteaba a verlo por primera vez en la mañana, con la misma seriedad pintada en el rostro.

El chocolate caliente se le atoró a Judai en la garganta y un calorcillo bastante incomodo se instaló en sus mejillas, pues estaba seguro del significado de aquellas palabras, e ignorando toda lógica, salió de la cocina alegando cosas inaudibles para Johan, quien ahogó una risita burlona, pues su plan había funcionado y aquella reacción era más de lo que había esperado.

Y, si no se equivocaba, y sus sospechas eran correctas, ya podía dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

Notas:

Bueno, caítulo número dos, se extendió un poquito más de lo necesario, no estaba segura de como expresar en menos palabras lo que tenia en la mente. Espero les guste y puedan darme su opinión.


End file.
